1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept are directed to a maskless exposure device and a maskless exposure using the maskless exposure device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, to form a metal pattern that includes a thin film transistor (“TFT”), which is a switching element of a display substrate, and signal lines, a metal layer and a photoresist layer are sequentially formed, and a mask corresponding to the metal pattern is disposed on the photoresist layer.
Then, light is irradiated to an upper surface of the mask so that the photoresist layer is exposed and developed. Thus, a photoresist pattern corresponding to the mask is formed. The metal layer is etched to form the metal pattern. When the metal layer is etched, the photoresist pattern functions as an etch stop layer.
A display substrate that includes a plurality of metal patterns having different shapes may require a plurality of masks corresponding to the number of the metal patterns. In addition, when the shape of the metal pattern needs to be changed, the shape of the mask should be correspondingly changed so that a new mask should be fabricated. Since the fabricating cost of the mask is relatively high, a manufacturing cost of the display substrate may increase.
To address the above situation, a maskless exposure device that can provide a plurality of beams to a substrate without a mask can be used. In a maskless exposure device, beams are independently turned on or off so that the beams are selectively irradiated to a substrate. Thus, a desired photoresist pattern may be formed on the substrate.
However, when an exposure head of the maskless exposure device moves, exposure defects may occur. Accordingly, defects, such as display panel stains, may occur.